Under The Cherry Blossom Tree
by Kuraudo Strife
Summary: Part I of The Pictures through time Series, Zack and Cloud first meet Under a sea of stars and under the cherry blossom trees. Rated T for safety Contains Fluff ZC Oneshot


_**After much debate and try-outs with many plotlines I decided on the most simplest things I could think of. Pictures, drawings of ZC from all walks of life, some I adore and some I find too perfect. That's why this Saga is called "Pictures through time". Each one is going to be based on a different picture I have on my computer, or maybe as a request from a reviewer. If lucky enough, some of you might have seen the pictures already. but at sometimes they have been altered ever so slightly to fit into the plotline. **_

_**This picture has the pair standing under a Cherry blossom, hence the name of the title for part one. Cloud is blushing in the image and Zack is smelling one of the blossoms. It's got a dark starry background which fades into a lighter blue at the bottom of the image. Know it? **_

**Pictures Through Time Saga**

**By Knight In Dying Armour**

**Part I - Under The Cherry Blossom Tree**

The cherry blossoms bloomed all around them, the dark blue sky broken by the small white and pale blue stars, like silver glitter on black paper. The egdes of the horizon was still a slightly lighter blue, implying that the sun had only just set. The orange orb barely visible above the hills of lush green grass, dotted with pink petals and the tall cherry blossom trees. The area around the two of them was all natural, not a house or village in sight. The quiet chirpings of the few birds awake, hoot of an owl, and rustlings of nocternal animals waking for the first hunt of the night, those sounds seemed to soothe the SOLDIER, who was still adjusting to the fact that his mission had just been a sucess for the wrong reasons.

Zack Fair, had killed one of his friends.

Such was life of a SOLDIER, the tough training as a cadet, having to endure missions that tested one's will to the limit. The dark days of killing a fellow human being, just because they were a threat to the company he worked for. The greater days for saving a child, a woman, someone from a ferocious beast that entered the City slums. Zack always wanted to be a hero, the dark days didn't seem to bring him down, but of course, the loss of a friend can even bring the toughest crashing to the floor.

Zack lost many friends during his career at Shinra Eletric Power Company. As expected, it was the life of a SOLDIER, but it didn't make it any easier. Zack had lost many friends, being kicked out Shinra because lack of ability or too much cockiness. Sometimes, they had managed to anger the C.O to the point of exclusion. But nothing hurt Zack more than watching friends die on the battlefield, watching them saving eachothers lives, and leaving you to be the one to tell the family. Just thinking about being the one to_ kill _them makes it so much more devastating.

The mission seemed innocent enough, going to a quiet area to exterminate a SOLDIER that had deserted. Zack had two cadets with him, just in case there was an ambush and there were monsters that needed to be exterminated while Zack did his part of the mission. What Zack hadn't been told that it was a a dear friend of his, someone he grew up through his years as a cadet, that he had to "get rid of". The guy didn't make the cut, and must have been seeking vengance on the company ever since. It wasn't nice no matter the situation.

Sadly, for the young Cadet joining him, he had just experienced the first loss. His only friend, out of all five hundred cadets, had joined him on he mission, and died trying to protect him from a Simurgh. Zack hadn't experienced the traumas of war till he was a third class, but since then there's been a rule that had sneaked through for Cadets being dragged into the war effort. So Zack knew what the cadet experiencing was hard, much harder because he probably hadn't been told about the consequences of war.

The dark haired SOLDIER turned to look at the small cadet. He was so much smaller than the others, at least a couple of inches smaller than himself, and seemed small in his pyhsique. The tiny shoulders trembled every so often, signalling to Zack that the Cadet was still grieving. He needed to help the young SOLDIER move on, something he personally was good at.

"You did a good job." He commented, smiling reassuringly at the cadet who looked up, smiling slightly. 'Sorry for you're loss kid."

"Not a kid," The cadet grunted, looking down again and sitting under one of the blossom trees and sighing. "Sorry sir. I didn't-"

"'m not angry at you Cadet," Zack said affectionately. The kids voice was soft, just as alleviating as the wind that blew though his hair. It was strange, Zack couldn't see his face except the pliant pink lips and had only heard his voice, but something grew within his heart. Affection? "You don't have to wear your visor either, Cadet."

The Cadet hestitated, before lifting gloved hands to his helmet and taking it off. Zack was stunned, blond soft spikes framed the boy's head beautifully. Blue eyes like the ocean stared up at him, no hint of mako tainted them but they still glowed like the stars above. The soft pale complexion challenged that of snow, so close to the snows shade of white Zack wondered if the Cadet was born in a mountainous. His feminine features so delicate it could make the most beautiful person on the planet jealous. His innocence was beyond that of even a gentle butterfly, it radiated like an aura around the blond.

"Sir?" The cadet asked after a moments silence, Zack shook his head vigorously and showed his trademark grin to the teen, causing the blond to frown but still have a small smile on those pink lips.

"Guess you're new then? Haven't seen you around, what's ya name?" Zack asked, sitting down against the tree roots and staring up through the flowers and branches towards the totally dark sky. It wouldn't hurt to sleep here for the night before heading to midgar, right?

"Strife, Sir, Cloud Strife."

"Ah! yes," Zack exclaimed turning his mako eyes to the blond who seemed slightly shocked by the outburst. "I remember now, we've been told great things about you Cloud."

"W-we've?" Cloud asked, his stuttering evident that he _knew_ who the second person was, and was worried.

"Yeah, General Sephiroth, Spike. I mean, you're instructors stated to us through reports and even face to face that your talents are a rarity and haven't been seen in a long time!" Zack declared with enthusiasm. It was a major shock to Cloud, who thought after the countless amounts of shouts from instructors, that he was just a run of the old mill. Maybe someone who wouldn't be able to make it to the tests because of his lack of experience. "Quite impressive Spike."

"Why do you call me that?" Cloud asked, finally getting over his shock and letting it evolve into slight annoyance. All thoughts of the death of his friend seemed to fade slightly, and he seemed to even relax around the SOLDIER. The handsome looks of Zack, Cloud had always been attracted to the SOLDIER, thinking the dark haired man was what every Cadet should aspire to instead of Sephiroth. The blond didn't have anything against the General, in fact he thought he was astounding, but Zack's idea of being a hero was what everyone should take into account. Not that you should kill because you have to, to survive.

"Because of your spiky hair!" Zack said with a loud laugh, ruffling the blond's spikes and watching his efforts to try and shake the offending hand off.

"S-Sir!" Zack didn't stop laughing as he took his hand away, smirking as the blond glowered at him. Cloud crossed his arms and pouted slightly, Zack finding the action all too cute.

"Please Spike, call me Zack. As of now, we're off duty, relax a bit." The blond winced and looked away, Zack immediatly sensed guilt growing within the cadet. The First Class SOLDIER sat up a bit, wrapping an arm around the shoulder of the blond and sighing sadly. "Sorry Cloud, If I knew this mission was going to be dangerous enough to lose a cadet I wouldn't have allowed you to go. It was more my mentor's idea, he seems to think I need protecting still."

"It's okay Si- Z-zack. It's just, you know he was the only friend I had, the way he boasted..." Cloud closed his eyes tightly, refusing to release his crystal tears. He shook his head clenching his hands and choking back sobs. Zack couldn't stand to see the Cadet beat himself up, it was his duty as a higher Ranking SOLDIER and a hero (maybe even a friend) to help the Cadet through the loss of his friend.

"He was a kind kid, as far as I could tell anyway, it was obvious he was protective of you." Cloud whimpered, allowing Zack to pull him closer and wrap his arms around him. Zack was different to most of the other SOLDIERs, who would have just told the cadet to shut up and get moving. He felt strongly for Cloud, the warmth in his chest growing with every word the blond spoke. "But, he wouldn't want you to cry forever over him, he would want you to keep going and achieve your dreams."

Cloud nodded slowly, sniffing slightly and rubbing his cheek against the warm chest of the SOLDIER. He felt safe in these arms, warm. Something he hasn't felt since he left Nibelhiem to join Shinra. He snuggled closer unconsciously, allowing Zack to slowly and affectionately pet his hair as he dozed off into a content sleep for the first time in months.

The few months allowed Cloud and Zack to grow closer, and eventually become friends as well as mentor and student. Zack took the blond under his wing, teaching him the lessons Angeal had taught him when he was a cadet. They often met up after training in Zack's apartment for some take out and a drink. Through the short space of a few weeks Zack soon began to realise that his feelings were more than friendly towards Cloud. His affection for the blond blossomed into a full love, which would, in Zack's view, never been returned.

"Hey Spike!" Zack shouted down the corridor, stopping the blond in his tracks.

"Zack, I have Materia Class." Cloud grumbled, letting his slight annoyance show. Cloud finally grew to accept the fact that Zack was there to stay and he had grown accustomed to the antics of his best friend. The other Cadets believed he was doing it to get a quicker way into the SOLDIER programme, but that rumour was quickly silenced when all their instructors and even the General told them he had more talent than the lot of them put together.

Cloud's feelings had also grown over the given months, allowing to give the blond chance to accept that he could love somone, even if the one he loved would never return those feeliengs.

"Not anymore you don't!" Zack said with eagerness. "You're coming with me, we have a mission!"

"A mission?" Cloud asked skeptically, trying to keep up with Zack who had grabbed his hand and dragged him down the hall.

"Yep! Going to Blossom Valley again, apparenly there's some montsers and they almost killed a couple."

"Extermination? Wait, why would anyone _be_ in Blossom Valley?" Cloud asked, becoming confused by the moment. He slotted his book into his shoulder bag as best as he could without dropping them and quickly caught up with Zack who had ran to the chopper just outside on the helipad.

_Something is going to change on this mission._ Zack thought as he sat down and watched Cloud sit opposite him and grab a rifle off the rack. _Something good..._

Zack jumped out of the chopper as it got closer to land, smirking at the cadet who waited for the chopper to get as close to the ground as possible before leaping out, leaving his bag in the chopper to be returned. Zack stretched his aching muscles, watched the helicopter leave before drawing his sword and looking around. Cloud grabbed his rifle, looking up at his mentor and friend before following quietly behind.

The mission went smoothly over the few hours they stayed in the valley, Cloud sticking close to Zack and taking out aerial monsters while Zack took out ground monsters. The pair worked well as a team, watching eachother's backs as they worked through the strong and weaked monsters.

Soon, night fell once more in the valley and the pair set up camp, knowing they would be at least a couple of days on their mission. Zack had set up the tent, placing sleeping bags inside and making sure it would warm up as Cloud got the fire started as well as dinner, which was a small deer they had captured earlier that day.

"So Spike, how are classes going?" Zack asked out of the blue, settingly down on a fallen log. Cloud smiled as he stirred the stew, his cooking skills were useful, every since he was a child he loved to cook, which was a miracle seeing as Zack couldn't even cook toast.

"Alright I guess, nobody picks on me anymore and my instructors say I'm a natural." Zack couldn't help but grin, pleased that the blond wasn't suffering as much as he did before they became friends. Of course, he had a hand in the lack of abuse the cadets gave Cloud, threatening them all if they dared harmed Cloud in anyway. The dark haired SOLDIER plucked one of the fallen flowers and gently sniffed the sweet smell. It was calming, no wonder the Valley had been invaded with monsters.

"That's good," Zack spoke, patting the dry dirt next to him, chucking the flower over his shoulder. "Come here Chocobo, haven't had a nice chat with you in a while."

Cloud chuckled, and put the lid on the pot, scooting over and sitting next to the SOLDIER. The blond's blue eyes looked up to the sky, watching the stars flicker like fireflies. Zack soon joined him, enjoying the sweet scent of the blond that wafted over to him, filling his nostrels with an enticing aroma. He turned his head watching the blond smile and tilt his head as a stars revealed themselves one by one. The blond looked so pure, untouched, innocent, in those few short minutes. Then Cloud turned to him, eyes softening towards his best friend as they stared at eachother for a moment longer.

Cloud's smile faltered slightly as Zack slid closer to him, hestitanly lifting his hand and resting it on the younger man's shoulder. The look in eachother's eyes hinted towards love, the sweet smile that grew on both pairs of lips was evident enough of what was to come. Their faces drew closer and closer, until only millimetres seperated them. Cloud smiled slightly and closed the gap, soft pink lips touching as they shared their first kiss.

Sudden embaressment rose and Cloud quickly pulled away and blushed, turning his head so Zack couldn't see the reddening cheeks. But it was a futile attempt, Zack's battle hardened hand touched his heated cheek so blue eyes locked with mako blues. They remained silent, still until Zack coughed, his own cheeks slightly dusted with pink as he let go of the blond's cheek.

"Uh... I-I uhh.." Zack didn't have words for his actions, worried he had just lost a friend for his own actions again, because of his selfishness.

"D-did you.." Cloud was also having difficulty forming words, his tingling lips refusing him to deny what had just happened.

"Oh god I'm such a shit friend." Zack groaned, sitting up and covering his face wiith his hand, his guilt grew and he became aware that his action was the cause of the only one he loved to leave him. His heart grew heavier and heavier, until a light and gentle hand rested on his shoulder. Zack lifted his head, pulling his heart up as well as he stared into Cloud's blue eyes, and seeing the sweet smile. He couldn't resist a second time, leaning in and claiming those lips once more. This time, the blond didn't pull away, in actual fact he shifted closer, moaning slightly and leaning against the hand that rubbed his cheek.

They pulled apart after for what seemed like enternity, staring at eachother and smiling. The silenece reigned but it was a comfortable one, Zack leaning back against the log and pulling Cloud down to snuggle up against his side. He kissed the blond's forehead, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and keeping the blond close. He hoped it wasn't a dream, and if it was, it was a cruel one.

Cloud rested his head on Zack's shoulder smiling as he felt the one he loved hold him tightly. "I love you," He whispered, letting his eyes drift shut as the feeling of love grew and soothed him. Zack smiled, snuggling closer and closing his own eyes, murmuring quietly.

"I love you too..."

Thier love blossomed under the Cherry Blossom Tree.

_**I hope you enjoyed part one, I will get cracking on the second part of the foursome Saga, but my brain juice for it is slowly leaking... And when I've almost finished it! Anyway, hoped you enjoyed it!**_


End file.
